Amie-Square
by Sage of The Six Paths Teuchi
Summary: Serena, now in the Hoenn Region, must cope with being alone. Amie-Square, a place of comfort and bliss, created by—well, you'll find out soon enough...
1. Dream

The scenery was beautiful in amie field—the scent of delicious treats field the air along with a feeling of comfort.

Serena's eyes fluttered open, only for them to be clinched. The sunlight blinded her, and that was a shock. When she arrived in Hoenn, she chose to stay at the Pokemon Center. She wasn't traveling with anyone, unfortunately, so sleeping outdoors wasn't something she was comfortable with.

Serena positioned her petite body upright but remained on the cool grass. She looked around, hoping to spot her bag. When she saw it near a bush, she sighed, relieved—thank goodness it was safe.

"Where am I?" Serena mumbled, taking her attention away from her bag.

Then something weird happened, and it puzzled Serena. A treat—a pink Poké Puff—was placed in front of her. It was swayed, teasingly, like an outside force was playing her. She blinked, then reached for it, playing along. It was likely a dream, so there was no real consequence, right?

Serena smiled, even giggled. She jumped, attempting to reach the treat, but it remained out of her grasp. "Come, on," she huffed, childishly. "You at least have to give me a chance!" she yelled, pointing an accusing finger toward the sky.

The treat went splat on the ground, causing Serena to become upset. "Alright wise guy! Or girl—or thing? Serena trailed, dumbly, as a white hand hovered over her.

It inched close, and Serena reached out and made contact. It felt, familiar, like someone she knew. It was comforting, though, so she didn't mind. The hand released itself from Serena's grasp, then cupped her chin. A blush appeared on Serena's face—it remained, even when the hand stopped.

"Ummm," Serena mumbled, surprised by the affection. "Thanks, I guess... I don't know who you are, but thank you... I was feeling down since—" she stopped, abruptly, looking down at her chest. The hand was touching her prized possession, her blue-ribbon. On instinct, she swatted the hand away, now glaring at it. The ribbon held significants, she didn't want anything to happen to it.

The hand appeared to be upset if that was even possible. It was about to float away, but Serena grabbed it, quickly. "I'm sorry!" she exclaimed, hugging the hand. It was an odd scene, to say the least. "Listen," she begged, positioning the hand so that it saw her face. "Thank you..." a lone tear escaped.

"Thank you—for comforting me," Serena apologized, weakly. "I miss them—I miss..." she trailed. She didn't want to finish, it hurt. The hand wiggled, attempting to escape from Serena's grasp.

Serena obliged, letting it go. "Do you forgive me?" Serena asked. She placed her hand near her heart—she did it for comfort, and to calm herself—it was something she had done since childhood.

The hand nodded, or was it waving at her? It was hard to tell. "Alright, we're friends! Serena exclaimed, moving her hand over. They shook for a moment, then Serena looked down at her chest. She removed the ribbon, showing it off to the hand. "I overreacted a little, didn't I?" Serena mused, looking at the fabric.

Serena giggled, placing it back on her dress. When she looked up again, the hand was gone—it left again. Serena held a sad look like she lost her best friend. It returned moments later, though, treat in hand.

"Thank you," Serena said genuinely, accepting the pastry. "Just don't float off again, okay? I was worried," she added, taking a bite out of the treat. Hmm, strawberry, her favorite.

"Serena! Hello, it's me!" a familiar voice called out. When she heard that voice—his voice—she turned around instantly. There was nothing, though, it was all for not.

She looked at the hand, curiously, then back to her treat. "It was nothing. I thought someone was there..."

"But I'm right here, Serena!" the voice called out, it echoed throughout the field.

"Ash..." Serena breathed, looking toward the sky.

* * *

 **A/N:**

Something different for you guys. I hope you like it! I have a few chapters planned out.


	2. You again

"Ash..." Serena breathed, looking toward the sky. She scanned the area, hastily, hoping to spot her childhood crush.

"Up here!" the voice—Ash's voice—called out again. His voice echoed throughout the field—his enthusiasm, the trait Serena adored the most, was loud and clear.

Serena turned around, quickly, she probably could've broken her neck if she did it any faster. She saw Ash's face, high in the sky, smiling. Was he the one that fed her the Poke Puffs, and showed her affection? Serena blushed at the thought, then looked down to the ground—she wasn't feeling up to facing Ash at this moment.

"What's wrong, Serena?" Ash asked, with concern. He then smiled and added. "You should be happy because I'm here!" he flashed a toothy grin, waving the white hand he likely controlled, with glee.

"Yeah, I—I am!" Serena admitted, awkwardly, still trying to get over the shock. It was just a dream—a great dream—that was all it was. It was all in her mind, yes, and she was going to enjoy every bit of it.

"Alright!" Ash exclaimed, earning a surprise 'eep' from Serena. The white hand hovered toward Serena, then grabbed her by the waist, causing her to let another 'eep'. The hand picked her up—how it was able to do that, was never answered.

It began to move, Serena firmly in its grasp. "Hehe," Ash chuckled, oblivious to the concerned look that Serena had. "We're going to have **Fun~!"**

As Serena and the hand went further, the whole area changed, and everything was pink. Once Serena and the hand had made it to Ash's desired destination, she was placed, gently, on the ground. Even though she was little bit crept out, she regarded the hand with a faint smile, then mouthed a 'thank you'.

"What is this place, Ash?" Serena asked, confused, seeing nothing but pink. It was a far-cry from the beautiful area she was in before. He was already there, still smiling.

A punching bag appeared, along with other exercise equipment—a yoga mat, a barbell, and a treadmill. Was he telling her she was fat?

"No, you're fine, Serena! You're not fat!" Ash gleamed, toothy grin in all.

Serena was taken aback by this. "Did... Did you read my—"

 **"No~!"** Ash answered before she could finish.

"Umm, okay," Serena said, puzzled.

"Did I ever tell you how beautiful you look?" Ash said, changing the topic.

A deep shade of red appeared on Serena's face—it was as red as a Charizard's flame. "T—thank you, Ash..." Serena mumbled. That was all she could manage at that moment. It was so out of left field. "I—"

"Alright, treadmill time! Ash cheered, happily. The hand, like before, grabbed Serena, placing her on the treadmill. It typed—or Ash typed—in the desired options. After a few moments, it started to move, and Serena had to increase her speed to keep up.

"Huff... huff—I'm... not... huff... enjoy... huff—Ash—!" Serena screeched the last part because she had fallen. She was, however, caught by the hand before she hit the moving machine—it placed her on solid ground, now facing Ash, who held a look of disappointment.

"Come on, Serena... Aren't you having **fun?"** Ash finished, darkly.

"Y—yeah, Ash." Serena shook, noticing the shift in his tone.

* * *

 **A/N:**

Boo


	3. Fenneky

"Where did you go, Serena?" Ash asked, confused by her sudden disappearance.

Serena was currently hiding behind a bush—the same bush her bag was located. She sighed, relieved to be away from Ash for the first time. It appeared that she still had some control over what occurred in her dream. Ash—or what ever that was—was suffocating. The whole situation was nightmarish, and she wanted it to end.

A breeze passed through, causing her to shiver. Serena's bare skin peeked through the outfit she was currently wearing—the Fennekin cosplay. Before this, Ash had been feeding her Poke Puffs, much to her displeasure. He called her his little 'Fenneky' and complimented her on the outfit, going on to state that she would be his little 'Fenneky', forever.

"Hide-and-go-seek, now, Serena?" Ash sniggered, looking around the area, steadily. "You can't hide from me, my little ' _Fenneky'!_ he finished, teasingly.

Serena shivered again, this time at that last word. She remained calm, though, not wanting to raise any suspicion. She then turned, quietly as she could, and peeked through a section of the shrubbery that was open. After a few moments, she spotted the raven-haired teen—he appeared to be rambling on about something, quietly. She picked up on some of what he said, and her eyes widened.

 ** _"Keep her here, forever..." "Dream, dream, dream, little Fenneky...!" 1... 2... 3... Ta-da~!"  
_**

Serena, who's mouth was now agape, started to pinch her arm. "Wake-up... wake-up... wake-up...! she whispered, now gritting her teeth. It wasn't working—it wasn't working! She even slapped herself, still no good. She then realized her mistake and focused her attention back to the opening of the shrubbery. When she saw he wasn't there, she swallowed hard. She turned again, slowly, and nothing was there. She sighed, lightly, placing her hand where her heart was—

"Hey, Serena!"

 _"Ahhhh!"_

Serena tried to escape—she didn't even get few feet before she tripped over the bush that had concealed her. "Ouch," she hissed, favoring one of her knees. Her tail had fallen into the shrubbery, and one of her fox-like ears was damaged.

"Hehe. We're not playing tag, ya silly Spinda! Ash babbled. He laughed at his joke, forgetting about Serena. "Hide. And. Go. Seek," he reminded her, slowly, trying to stop his laughter.

Ash noticed Serena wasn't laughing and returned his attention to her. Once he saw her injury, he became concerned. "Are you hurt, Sere—I mean, little Fenneky," he said her pet name in a comforting manner.

"Please stop calling me that," Serena begged. She attempted to move her knee, only to flinch in pain.

"But you're my Fenneky! Ash exclaimed with glee. "I loved it the first time I saw you in it! I was speechless!" he admitted, his voice shook the entire area.

"Alright! Let's get you fixed up!" Ash declared. The white hand made a return, out of know-where, this time with a first aid kit. It opened it and pulled out a brown bottle of peroxide, along with a few bandages.

Serena backed away, slowly, not wanting it to get near her. Her attempt was unsuccessful, because of the injury she had sustained, and she gave in. It did a decent job bandaging it up, and it relieved much of her pain.

Ash only looked on admiring Serena. He didn't speak, which was odd. He was probably thinking of something else that he planning on doing that was, uh, riveting. When the hand completed the task, Ash asked for her attention. He requested something that surpassed any of their previous activities.

"Let's get married, **here**!"

* * *

 **A/N:**

Fenneky~! I was stoned when I made this, I bet.


End file.
